Transformers Prime and G.I.Joe: Dark Cobra Rising
This is a crossover special between Transformers Prime and G.I. Joe. This is a 7 hour long television movie event on the Hub. The G. I. Joe cast designs are based off and characterized of their live-action counterparts. Synopsis After Cobra Commander comes to New Kaon, he forms an alliance with Megatron after they both detecting a Dark Energon Meteor in earth atmosphere to harnest it's dark power. Now Team Prime teams up with G.I. Joes to stop Cobra and the Decepticons Plot The Flim Begins with the intro reminincet of G.I. Joe: The Movie and with the Opening Narration by Keith David: G.I. Joe is the code-name for America's daring, highly-trained special mission force. Its purpose: to defend human freedom against COBRA, a ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world. The story starts at midnight at the Natrual History Museum in Manhattan were three security guards standing outside the entrance they were knocked out with sleep darts by on of them who was revealed to by Zartan. Then Characters Autobots Team Prime *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) *Bumblebee *Arcee (Sumalee Montano) *Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs) *Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Smokescreen (Nolan North) *Ironhide (Keith Szarabaijka) *Jazz (Phil LaMarr) *Elita-1 (April Stewart) *Jetfire (Troy Baker) *Sideswipe (James Remar) *Warpath (John DiMaggio) *Percepter (Jim Ward) *Hot Shot (Mark Hildreth) *Skids (Tom Kenny) *Mudflap (Bumper Robinson) *Chromia (Gwendoline Yeo) *Omega Supreme (Michael Dorn) Wreckers *Ultra Magnus (Michael Ironside): Leader of the Wreckers weilding the legendary Magnus Hammer *Springer (Brian Bloom) *Wheeljack (James Horan) *Roadbuster (Paul Dobson): Who was thought to be deceased by Wheeljack, but survived the war for cybertron He was saved by Ultra Magnus and brought to Sick Bay on the Wreckers' Shuttle *Leadfoot (John DiMaggio) **Steeljaw (Frank Welker): A cybertronian dog *Topspin (Carlos Alazraqui) *Rodimus (Chris Cox) *Twintwist (Jim Cummings) Aerialbots *Silverbolt (Charlie Adler) *Air Raid (Nolan North) *Firestrike (Liam O'Brian) *Skydive (Jeff Bennett) *Slingshot (Crispin Freeman) *Superion (Jeff Bennett) Dinobots *Grimlock (Gregg Berger) *Swoop (Mark Allen Stewart) *Slug (Michael Dorn) *Snarl (David Kaye) *Sludge (Mark Hamill) Decepticon *Megatron (Frank Welker) *Shockwave (David Sobolov) *Starscream (Steven Blum) *Soundwave **Laserbeak **Ravage **Rumble: uses morose code as a way of speaking **Frenzy: uses morose code as a way of speaking *Knock Out (Daran Norris) *Barricade (Michael Dorn) *Lugnut (David Kaye): *Dead End (Thomas F. Wilson) *Brawl (Jim Cummings): *Bonecrusher (Fred Tatasciore): *Sideways (John DiMaggio): *Slipstream (Claudia Black): *Sunstorm (Corey Burton) *Ramjet (Stephen Stanton) *Skywarp (Richard Epcar) *Thundercracker (Graham McTarvish) *Acidstorm (Carlos Alazraqui) *Thunderwing (Robin Atkin Downes): the primary antagonist who was inside the Dark Energon meteor, sent by his master, Unicron eons ago to destroy the Matrix of Leadership *Trypticon (Kevin Michael Richardson): Through the movie, the Nemesis is repairing it's internal sercuitry, Starscream and Knock Out knew that something is familiar about. In the Final Battle against Thunderwing, Trypticon had awaken from his deep stasis to assist Megatron and his fellow decepticons. *Blitzwing (Matthew Frew) *Flatline (Richard Doyle): A fellow Decepticon scientist who questions of Thunderwings origin. *Predaking (Simon Templeman) *Lazerback (Maurice LaMarche) *Ripclaw (Grey DeLisle) *Twinstrike (Dee Bradley Baker/Gary Anthony Williams) *Vehicons: Now in different vehicle forms and sizes provided by Brawl and Sideways ** Car (Steven Blum, Kevin Michael Richardson, Frank Welker, David Kaye, Jeff Bennett and Josh Keaton) **Truck (Steven Blum, Phil LaMarr, Jeff Bennett) **Helicopter (Daran Norris and Frank Welker) **Tank (Fred Tatasciore, Jamieson Price,) **Spacejet (Frank Welkert, Jeff Bennet, and Josh Keaton) *Insecticons Constructicons *Mixmaster (Jeff Bennett) *Scrapper (Tom Kenny) *Hightower (Paul Eiding) *Long Haul (John DiMaggio) *Rampage (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Demolisher (Gary Anthony Williams) Humans *Jack Darby (Josh Keaton) *Miko (Tania Guanadi) *Raf (Andy Pessoa) *Sierra (Alexandra Krosney) *Verity Carlo (Jessica DiCicco): A teen who was befriended by Jack, Raf and Miko at their High School *William Fowler (Ernie Hudson) *June Darby (Markie Post) G.I. JOE *Sgt. Conrad Hauser/Duke (Brian Bloom) *Pri. Wallace Weems/Rip Cord (Khary Payton) *Lt. Shanna O'hara/Scarlett (Leigh-Allyn Baker) *Pri. 1st Class Nicky Lee/Tunnel Rat (Matthew Yang King) *Snake Eyes (N/A) *Kimi Arashikage/Jinx (Kelly Hu) *Cor. Marvin Hinton/Roadblock (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Cor. Alvin Kibbey/Breaker (Greg Ellis) *David P. Lewinski/Hi-Tech (Yuri Lowenthal): Who grown an interest of Raf's hacking skills *Courtney Kreiger/Cover Girl (Tricia Helfer) *Cor. Lamont A. Morris/Heavy Duty (Christopher Judge) *William Hardy/Wild Bill (Nathan Fillion) *Harlan Moore/Snow Job (Jesse Head) *Sgt. Allison Hart-Burnett/Lady-Jaye (Vanessa Marshall) *Carl W. Greer/Doc (LeVar Burton) *Daniel M. LeClaire/Recondo (Tom Kenny) *Wayne R. Sneeden/Beach-Head (Charlie Schlatter) *Kurt Schnurr/AirTight (Troy Baker) *Ettienne R. LaFitte/Gung-Ho (Steven Blum) *Timothy P. Hanrahan/Blowtorch (Nolan North) *David L. Katzenbogen/Bazooka (Dee Bradley Baker) *Brad J. Armbruster/Ace (Roger Craig Smith) *Jack S. Morelli/Dial-Tone I (Sunil Malholtra) *Jill J. Morelli/Dial-Tone II (Kari Wahlgren) *James J. Barney/Grand Slam (Billy West) *Stanley R. Perlmutter/Mutt (John DiMaggio) **Junkyard (Dee Bradley Baker) *Ralph W. Pulaski/Steeler (John DiMaggio): During a flight mission, he was attacked and shot down by Starscream *Gregory B. Boyajian/Slipstream (Josh Keaton) *Lance J. Steinberg/Clutch (Michael T. Wiess) *Craig S. McConnel/Rock 'n Roll (Phil LaMarr) *Andrew D. Meyers/Footloose (James Arnold Taylor) *Edwin C. Steen/Lifeline (James Horan) *MacArthur S. Ito/Quick Kick (François Chau) *Charlie Iron-Knife/Sprit (Micahel Horse) **Freedom (Dee Bradley Baker) *Felix P. Stratton/Mercer (Phil Morris) *Seymour P. Fine/Sci-Fi (Wally Wingert) *Philip M. Provost/Chuckles (Dwight Schultz) *Karl W. Fritz/Long Range (Christian Lanz) *Ronald W. Tadur/Dusty (Jeff Bennett) *Farley S. Seaward/Frostbite (Phil LaMarr) *Clifton L. Nash/Iceberg (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Robert M. Blais/Cross-Country (Crispin Freeman) *Michelle LaChance/Firewall (Jim Ward) *Edward J. Roth/Windmill (Jeff Bennett) *Lloyd S. Goldfine/Bushido (Steven Blum) *Elwood G. Indiana/Crankcase (Thomas F. Wilson) *Blaine L. Parker/Mainframe (Jim Piddock) *Anthony S. Gambello/Flash (Lex Lang) *Malcolm R. Willoughby/Deep Six (Seth Green) *David D. Dubosky/Countdown (Michael Rosenbaum) *Chuck X. Goren/Tollbooth (Jason Marsden) *Mark Morgan, Jr/Payload (Jason Spisak) *Michael P. Ritchie/Red Spot (Daran Norris) *Tormod S. Skoog/Tripwire (Steven Blum) *David O. Thomas/Crazylegs (Chris Edgerly) *Robert W. Graves/Grunt (Adam Baldwin) *Alex Verdi/Sparks (Alan Tudyk) *Jason A. Faria/Shockwave (David Sobolov) *Kenneth D. Rich/Psyche-Out (Quinton Flynn) *Stuart R. Selkirk/Outback (Benjamin Diskin) *Sherman R. Guderian/Heavy Metal (Dave Boat) *Sean M. Collins/Kamakura (Andrew Kishino) *Skip A. Stone/Cutter (Georeg Newbern) *Brian M. Forrest/Wet Suit (Cam Clarke) *Franklin E. Talltree/Airborne (Yuri Lowenthal) *Victor W. Sikorski/Lift-Ticket (Roger Rose) *Eric W. Friestadt/Short-Fuse (George Eads) *Matthew Harris Breckinridge/Thunder (Peter Lurie) *Albert M. Pine/Alpine (Travis Willingham) *Rafael J. Melendez/Zap (Robin Atkin Downes) *Wendell A. Metzger/Leatherneck (Fred Tatasciore) *Christopher M. Lavigne/Law (Corey Burton) **Order (Dee Bradley Baker) *Cooper G. MacBride/Low-Light (John Kassir) *Edward W. Leialoha/Torpedo (Kevin Michael Richardson) *John Zullo/Claymore (Rick D. Wasserman) *David Taputapu/Red Dog (James Sie) *Varujan Ayvazyan/Taurus (Maurice LaMarche) *Vincent Falcone/Lt. Falcon (Xander Berkeley) *Geoffrey Stone/Sgt. Stone (Diedrich Bader) *Everett P. Colby/Keel-Haul (Alex Désert) *Agent Helix (Jennifer Hale) *Dr. Link Talbot (Tom Kane) *Sgt Slaughter (Bob Remus) *General Lawrence J. Flagg (J.K. Simmons) *General Joseph Colton (David Kaye) COBRA *Cobra Commander (John Kassir) *Anastasia de Cobray/The Baroness (Grey DeLisle) *Maj. Sebastian Bludd/Major Bludd (Andre Sogliuzzo) *James McCullen Destro XXIV/Destro (Clancy Brown) *Dr. Mindbender (Jim Foronda) *Thomas S. Arashikage/Storm Shadow (Andrew Kinshino) *Zartan (Rick D. Wasserman) *Overkill () *Big Boa (Ron Perlman) *Scarface (Daniel Riordan) *Bruno LaCrosse/Thrasher (Mark Hamill) *Tomax and Xamont (Stephen Stanton) *Scrap-Iron (Adrian Pasdar) *Dr. Archibald Monev/Dr. Venom (Dee Bradley Baker) *Wild Weasel (Diedrich Bader) *Zarana (Jennifer Hale) *Zandar (James Patrick Stuart) *Dick Blinken/Buzzer (James Horan) *Copperhead (Rick D. Wasserman) *Bill Winkie/MonkeyWrench (Jim Ward) *Donald DeLuca/Road Pig (Keivn Michael Richardson) *Harry Nod/Ripper (Brian Bloom) *Tom Winken/Torch (Daran Norris) *Golobulus (Dee Bradley Baker) *Pythona (Vanessa Marshall) *Nemesis Enforcer (Corey Burton) *Motormouth *Cobra Troops (Various) Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Fan Fiction